A personal watercraft cover is a detachable and removable housing for protecting the interior and contents of a personal watercraft, small boat or the like. It is designed to conform to the shape of the watercraft to provide full closure, i.e., to cover as well as to store them in conjunction with a wheeled trailer for transporting, launching and retrieving personal watercraft. Made from a rigid molded unit, it will not whip or flap during transportation, thus eliminating problems associated with flexible covers, such as canvas, and can be locked to the trailer to thereby prevent theft of the watercraft from the trailer. During transportation the cover also protects the watercraft against road salt, roadway debris and mud spray. The cover also protects the watercraft during storage as well as while in use, from elements like rain, snow, wind and ultraviolet radiation from the sun.
Various forms of protective covers are known to be used to protect small watercraft, such as boats. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,329 provides a general teaching of a hull top cover that may be placed over the entire length of a boat and secured either around the hull or to an associated trailer with a shock cord or the like. Such a boat cover affords reliable and secure topside protection against the elements, while isolating all interior spaces. U.S. Pat. No. 5,076,195 illustrates a form of bow cover which is maintained in position over the bow of a boat by means of shock fasteners and functions to protect against damage from road material when the boat is being trailed. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,721,467 describes a molded reinforced plastic cover for enclosing a snowmobile on a trailer, while U.S. Pat. No. 5,660,137 relates to a detachable and removable cover for protecting the interior and contents of a dingy, small fishing boat or small jet boat. U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,302 describes a boat storage and transportation apparatus offering to cover only the top part of the boat, the cover surmounting a conventional trailer used for transporting boats and the like. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,358 teaches an over-and-under boat cover which consists of a top cover for secure positioning over the topside of a boat in combination with a cushioning bow cover extending over the forward underside of the boat to deflect and protect against roadway debris.
None of these prior developments achieves a high degree of protection and security for property contained within a boat interior, nor provides a total housing which includes the top and bottom parts, as well as a watertight underside base, which extends protection not only against the elements and against damage from road material, but also protection against theft, pilfering and vandalism.